You're My Dolt
by Critical Bit
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Ruby and Weiss and their growing relationship with each other. Stories will range from fluff to tragedy to everything in between.


**My little contribution to the WhiteRose shipping. Thought it would be fun to write a collection of one-shots. If you guys want it to venture into more romantic territory or add some Bumblebee into the mix, then let me know.**

* * *

><p>"You hopeless dolt!"<p>

Ruby groaned and planted her face into her textbook, her makeshift bunk bed swaying dangerously. The gloom of night bled through the drawn curtains, leaving the room in near darkness aside from the lamp sitting on Ruby's bedpost. Next to her, Weiss raised the red pen in her hand, "If you're not going to put any effort forward, why should I even bother helping you study?"

Ruby pried herself away from her textbook and rubbed her eyes, "But we've been at this for hours! Can't we just go to sleep?"

Weiss shoved a piece of paper in her face. Ten questions were written in elegant handwriting. Underneath, Ruby's answers were scribbled down. Red marks completely covered the page, almost taunting Ruby at her inability to gain the sleep she deserved.

"Not until you reach the standards I expect of you," Weiss said with harshness dripping in her tone. Ruby rolled her eyes. She glanced at Blake and Yang with envy. Both girls had already gone to bed before Weiss enforced her mandatory study session. They were both already in their pajamas, but the ivory-haired girl wasn't going to take that as an excuse.

"If it's your standards, I'm going to be awake forever," Ruby pouted. Weiss glared at her, pointing the end of her red pen at her.

"What did you say?" she asked. Ruby rapidly waved her hands in front of her face with a forced smile.

"Ehahaha…nothing," she said. Weiss narrowed her eyes. She ripped another piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down more questions.

"We're going to keep doing this until you get it right. No excuses," she said. Ruby glared at her textbook. She pressed a finger against her temple and hummed as if she were trying to imprint every word in her head. The room turned quiet, the only sounds being the scratching of Weiss' pen and Ruby's tired breathing.

Weiss put the finishing touches on her next set of questions and held it out to Ruby, only to find the young girl snoring with her face pressed against her book.

Weiss stared at her, dumbfounded. She crushed the paper in her hand, using every ounce of willpower not to scream at her and wake the whole building. She took a slow breath to calm her boiling anger and grabbed Ruby's shoulder, shaking her violently. Ruby's eyes shot open and she sat up straight with her pencil in hand, the tip pointing the wrong direction. Weiss narrowed her eyes, hands balling into tight fists.

"You unbearable, lazy, ignoramus! Don't fall asleep!" she whispered in a harsh tone. Ruby's only reply was a deep, drawn-out yawn.

"So…sleepy…" Ruby's unfocused eyes looked down at her book then back up at Weiss, "Why are you going through all this trouble anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"If you're trying to squirm your way out of studying then forget it! It's not going to work," Weiss said. Ruby shook her head vigorously.

"No, really! Professor Oobleck's exam is tomorrow! It'd be a good idea for you to get some rest," Ruby said with sincerity. Weiss crossed her arms.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself right now?"

"You're my partner, Weiss. You're my friend. Friends look out for friends, right?" Ruby said. Weiss kept her gaze on Ruby, as if looking for any sign she was joking.

"If that's the case, then stop trying to get out of studying and let me help you," Weiss said. She bit her tongue when she realized her words sounded gentler than she wanted them to be. She had to be the immovable center of their group, the one who kept the team in line no matter how much they protested. She hoped that Ruby didn't notice, but her hopes were dashed when the younger girl tossed herself in front of Weiss and slid her hands behind her head with a devilish grin.

"Mmmm…nope. Let ME help YOU and get you to bed," Ruby said. Weiss crossed her arms. She put everything she had into an indignant scowl, only succeeding in making Ruby snicker.

"No." Weiss looked away from her, hoping that would be enough to stop Ruby from pressing the issue. Ruby's grin grew wider. She reached out and snatched Weiss' pen out of her hand.

"Ruby! Give it back!" Weiss demanded. Ruby sat up and shook her head, holding it behind her as she scooted backwards.

"No can do, Weiss. The leader decides what's best. And as leader, I proclaim that Weiss goes to bed effective immediately," Ruby said with a finger raised. Weiss dug her feet into the mattress and launched herself forward. She made a swipe for her pen, but Ruby pulled it just out of her reach.

"Ruby! I am not playing!"

"Obviously not! So I'll do it for you," Ruby rolled backwards off her bed, landing on her feet on the carpet below. She held Weiss' pen in the air, flipping it between her fingers in mockingly. Weiss peered over the bed, her scowl growing more dangerous.

"I'm going to make you regret this," Weiss threatened. Ruby paraded around the room, tossing Weiss' pen from one hand to the other. Her grin faded and she dropped the pen on the carpet in the middle of the room.

"Okay, you win Weiss. You can have it back," Ruby said as she leaned against the window. Weiss raised a brow. She hopped off Ruby's bed and reached out to take her pen off the ground until a flash of rose petals sped past her and her pen vanished.

Ruby was leaning against their room's door, holding the pen up with a grin. Weiss clenched her fist. She faced Ruby with fire in her eyes and stomped towards her, "Ruby, I've had about enough of this!"

Ruby vanished in a shower of rose petals, reappearing on Weiss' bed. She slid one hand under Weiss' pillow and balanced the pen on the tip of her nose. Weiss spun around. She shut her eyes, taking a slow, deep breath. Ruby cocked her head to the side and sat up.

"Uh, Weiss? What are you doi-"

Ruby couldn't react as Weiss suddenly threw herself at Ruby. The two girls toppled backwards. Weiss pinned Ruby's wrists to the bed, her undone ivory hair falling forward to cover her face.

"Let. It. Go." Weiss said. A flash of surprise passed Ruby's face before she did what she was told. Weiss took her pen back, turning her back on Ruby, "I swear, Ruby. Sometimes you can be the most irritating person I've ever-"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Weiss froze on the spot. She could feel Ruby hugging her from behind and burying her face in her hair. The warmth of her body made Weiss blush furiously, "R-Ruby, what are you doing?"

"You didn't notice it, did you?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked over her shoulder. Ruby was beaming at her.

"Notice what?" Weiss tried to wring herself out of Ruby's grip, but she wouldn't let go.

"You were smiling, Weiss. Admit it, you were having fun," Ruby said. Weiss paused. Was she really smiling?

"No, I wasn't. Just the thought of wasting my time with these games infuriates me," Weiss said. Ruby let her go and sat down on Weiss' bed, her legs swinging to and fro.

"That's not what I saw," Ruby said. Weiss whipped around and stomped her foot on the ground.

"What do you know?" she barked. Ruby bit her lip, her smile vanishing. Weiss' authoritative stance softened as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She shouldn't be so callous. Ruby always had her team's interests at heart. It's what made her a good leader.

"Weiss…why are you so against having fun?" Ruby asked her. Weiss sat down next to Ruby, looking in every direction except hers.

"It's not that I'm against having fun. I just…can't allow myself to have fun all the time like you do, Ruby. I have responsibilities. I have expectations that I have to exceed. If I don't, I'll end up being...just another person," Weiss said. Ruby tilted her head from side to side.

"What's wrong with that? You don't have to constantly push yourself, Weiss. If you don't relax every once in a while, you'll burn yourself out," Ruby said. Weiss shook her head.

"I can't, Ruby. Do you understand? I can't relax. I can't pretend that I don't have responsibilities. I need to put one hundred percent effort into everything I do. Anything less isn't what a Schnee does. There's no room for failure for me. There are people relying on me," Weiss said. She felt a sudden weight on her lap and looked down. Ruby was resting her head in her lap, looking up at her with a gentle smile.

"You're right, Weiss. There are people relying on you. I'm relying on you. Blake and Yang are relying on you. But you don't have to run yourself ragged for us. Sometimes, it's better to take a step back and rest than to keep pushing," she said. Weiss sighed, shutting her eyes and bowing her head.

"Ruby-"

Ruby held out a hand to stop her, "Upupup, don't tell me you need to think about being an heiress to your dad's company or that you need to get the highest test scores. Right here, right now, what you need is a good night's sleep and I can help."

"You want to help me get a good night's sleep?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded and placed her hand over Weiss' eyes. The heiress stayed silent, but she couldn't ignore how warm Ruby's hand felt.

"Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath," Ruby instructed. Weiss relented and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as Ruby did the same.

"Now let your mind go blank. Don't think about tests or responsibility or anything like that. Just think about nothing," Ruby said. Weiss moved to take Ruby's hand off her face but felt Ruby's other hand grab hers, "Nu-uh, don't take off the hand. It's important."

"But, I already have my eyes closed," Weiss said.

"I know. Just trust me, okay?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. She could feel Ruby moving around on her lap. Her soft breathing was the only sound in their room. Weiss patiently waited for Ruby to say something.

Weiss forced herself to relax, taking slow breaths and letting her mind go blank as Ruby said. She could feel her consciousness slipping away as she struggled to stay upright. Weiss placed a hand over her mouth to silence her yawn.

"Ruby…how long are you going to keep this up?" she asked. There was no answer. Ruby's hand slowly slid off her face and fell gently next to her. Weiss opened her eyes to find Ruby peacefully sleeping on her lap.

"Ruby, you dolt," Weiss reached out to shake her awake, but stopped just as Ruby fidgeted in her spot, sighing contently. Seeing her sleeping there, with the warm glow of the lamp lighting her body, brought a smile to Weiss' face. Weiss reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind Ruby's ear.

Weiss' gaze lingered on her a moment longer. She left her hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving it a small pat. She felt her eyelids getting heavier. Another yawn escaped her lips. She slowly fell back into her bed and shut her eyes. Her hand stayed on Ruby's shoulder as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up to make sure Weiss had fallen asleep. With a triumphant smirk she rose from Weiss' lap and grabbed her pillow. With a gentle hand, she raised Weiss' head and slid the pillow underneath.

"Goodnight, Weiss," Ruby whispered as she lay down next to her. She curled up next to the sleeping heiress and fell asleep.

Across from them, Yang cracked an eye opened and snickered.

"Good on you, sis. Good on you."


End file.
